


Lachrymose

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Hogwarts, they were rebels, but they were best friends. To the wizarding world, they were dangerous, but they were inseparable. To their families, they were sweet and innocent… and enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lachrymose

_August 31st, 2023.  
Malfoy Manor._  
  
  
  
I sigh and roll my eyes, exhaling a puff of smoke.  
  
‘Your move,’ Albus mutters, looking over his glass of wine at Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius nods, removes the cigarette from his thin lips, and stares intently at the chessboard before moving his bishop into attack.  
  
‘Checkmate,’ he murmurs flawlessly, falling back into his seat noiselessly and smirking.  
  
Albus gapes at the board, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.  
  
‘Are you done yet?’ Lily whines from her corner on the kitchen floor, sprawled out with her legs open and her hands in her lap.  
  
‘Scorpius won,’ I report, rising to my feet and waving through the cloudy room at the four girls lying on the floor. We’ve been here for two hours waiting for them to finish.  
  
‘Thank God,’ Maggie hisses, clumsily getting up. Hollie, Lily, and Claire follow, yawning and staggering slightly.  
  
‘Scorpius?’  
  
Eyes widen, gasps are hidden, and feet scamper as Draco nears the kitchen.  
  
‘Out the back!’ I hiss, pushing the four girls in front of me.  
  
Albus and Hugo rush ahead of me, holding the door open as Scorpius starts cleaning up the evidence. He’s just snuffing out the last cigarette and dumping the ashes out the window when Draco walks in, I just disappearing into the living room.  
  
‘Son, what in the world are you doing up so late? You have to be up early tomorrow morning,’ he says sternly.  
  
I don’t hear the rest of the conversation as we’re currently busy running through the yard, trying to race the morning light. Huffing and puffing, we round the bend and the Malfoy Manor disappears from view. Once we’re sure the coast is clear, we apparate back to the house, I taking Hugo and Albus taking Lily. They bid us goodbye before apparating back to their house; Hollie, Maggie, and Claire follow suit.  
  
‘C’mon, we have to get to bed,’ I hiss, pulling Hugo after me.  
  
We hurry into the Burrow and scamper upstairs, thankfully undetected…  
  
\--  
  
 _September 1st.  
Platform 9 ¾._  
  
  
  
James stands off to the side, looking all stuffy and perfect in his crisp suit. I’m surprised he’s even come to see us off, but I’m sure it’s just so he can show off since he’s eighteen now and working for the Ministry.  
  
‘James, deflate your head a little,’ Harry murmurs, smacking him upside the head before smiling brilliantly in my direction and motioning for our little group to start toward the train.  
  
We merely smile back at him, refraining from sending all red flags while the parents are around. I can just see Scorpius itching to come over, though.  
  
‘What are you staring at, Scor?’ Draco hisses and I quickly turn away, grab Albus, and steer us away, everyone following.  
  
We have our goodbyes (long hugs, kisses, and promises to write) before hopping onto the train with our luggage, the older half of our group levitating it all. Almost as soon as the door closes, Scorpius appears at my elbow, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
‘How was it last night?’ I query, we moving into the hallway and down to where he’s already gotten a compartment.  
  
‘It wasn’t that bad. He yelled for a little bit cos he noticed a butt, but it was mostly fine. Let me off easy this morning,’ he says, winking.  
  
Albus snorts from behind us, but I ignore him, knowing exactly what he’ll say to me.  
  
‘Albus, help me with the luggage to the back?’ Scorpius asks as we reach the compartment in a single file line.  
  
‘Yeah, sure,’ Albus murmurs, sending me a glance before walking off with Scorpius.  
  
‘They headed to the back?’ a familiar voice questions, causing us all to turn.  
  
Four boys are standing there, smiling brightly. We greet them warmly with hugs before pushing them along to go help Scorpius and Albus.  
  
Some twenty minutes later, we’re all seated in our compartment, laughing up a storm. Thankfully, they’ve made the compartments bigger over the years. It’s still a bit squished, but we’re used to it seeing as we’re a ten-person group. I sigh and lean back in my seat, taking in everyone.  
  
Lily recently put hot pink highlights in her brilliantly red curly hair, but she’s paler than normally. We all think she’s getting into more hardcore things. Hollie’s as white as ever with her straight blonde hair and random blue and pink highlights. Claire is, besides Maggie, the only tan one of us girls, and her wavy brunette hair compliments her summer glow nicely. Maggie’s Portuguese skin darkened a little, and her banana curled black hair seems glossier than usual.  
  
All the boys are tan except Albus, but he’s always been a pretty little white boy. He’s got his straight brown hair swung over his eyes, the bottom of it flipping out a little at the back. Jakob  _finally_  shaved off his ridiculous beard and cut his light brown hair to a spiky, off-to-the side look. Devon’s fake blonde hair is still as fake as ever, but it hangs in odd, choppy angles and nearly in his eyes now. The natural black, however, is still ever-present right off to the left side. Steven’s just as cute as ever with his short brown hair and clean face. Scorpius, the most attractive, let his dark hair grow so that it just reaches his shoulders, but he always keeps it swept back and messy, its slight waves looking flawless.  
  
The ride to Hogwarts is typical. We smoke, we play cards, we drink a little, we munch on sweets, we pull pranks, and we have an all-out amazing time. But, as the train is slowly rumbling toward the large castle, we’re all out cold and some are snoring softly.  
  
It’s Hugo that wakes us up.  
  
‘Rise and shine, dorks!’ he yelps as he pulls open our door, slams it shut, and keeps walking.  
  
We all groan, but get up nonetheless, Albus putting on a smile and rolling his eyes.  
  
‘Ready to be Head Boy?’ I query, grinning awfully at him.  
  
‘Oh, hush you. I don’t even understand how I got it.’  
  
‘McGonagall sees the good in you. I mean, y’know, you are a Potter and all.’  
  
‘We’re supposed to be evil, I hear.’  
  
‘Ha, evil,’ Scorpius snorts, I giggling opening.  
  
Albus sends me the most hateful and shocked look ever that I merely laugh before standing up and pulling Scorpius with me. Everyone follows, Jakob and Lily continuously sneaking kisses and Maggie and Steven holding hands, whispering back and forth. They’re the only two couples (so far) in our group, but I just know Claire and Devon will be together before long and it’s almost ludicrous how much Albus adores Hollie.  
  
Scorpius and I walk toward the carriages holding hands, levitating our luggage behind us. We get in one with Hollie, Claire, and Devon, leaving the rest to grab their own. It’s a quiet ride to the castle, but, before long, we’re peering out the windows, sighing at our old home.  
  
‘It was a wonderful summer, but I sure am glad to be back,’ Scorpius comments, hugging me against him briefly before getting out, hands still locked. We always go around like this. His girlfriend used to despise me until she finally broke up with him. I think he was sad for maybe half a day, at most.  
  
‘Meet me after the feast,’ he whispers as he pulls me into a tight hug.  
  
‘Be good over there without me,’ I command, smiling up at him as we pull away.  
  
He merely returns the smile, accompanying it with a roll of his eyes, before hurrying over to his group of Slytherin friends. It’s kind of weird how all of us became friends, especially considering we’re in mostly different houses.  
  
While Lily, Albus, Maggie, and Steven are all in Gryffindor with me, Hollie and Claire are in Ravenclaw, Jakob is in Hufflepuff, and Devon and Scorpius are in Slytherin. I think it was just being in a lot of the same classes that brought us together that fateful second year.  
  
I doze during the sorting, as do half the students, and we only awaken when McGonagall rises to give her annual speech, rambling on about the forest, rules, and something else. I’m just yawning when food appears on the plates, a little first year next to Lily squealing delightfully.  
  
‘So, Al, who’s Head Girl?’ I ask, smirking as I see his badge flash in the light.  
  
‘I’m going to stuff you all in the broom closet,’ he threatens grumpily, brandishing a chicken leg.  
  
‘Some nerd from Hufflepuff,’ he concludes, shrugging nonchalantly.  
  
‘It’s legacy for the heads to date. Will you be smooching before Christmas is out?’  
  
‘Absolutely false. I’m asking Hollie out before the week is over.’  
  
‘Are you? Sweet deal. She’ll be thrilled.’  
  
‘I’m sure. So, Rose.’  
  
‘Don’t even go there, Al.’  
  
‘C’mon, let’s not start the bickering already, you two,’ Lily interrupts, elbowing her brother in the ribs.  
  
‘Ooh, he’s waving,’ Albus taunts, and I fall for it anyway and turn around.  
  
Pissed off, I yell out Scorpius’ name, wait for him to turn, and shout, ‘ALBUS FANCIES YOU!’  
  
The entire Slytherin table cracks up as Albus kicks me hard under the table.  
  
‘Stop fucking messing with me, dude,’ I gripe, kicking him back twice as hard.  
  
That’s mostly how the feast progresses. It’s the end that I love. Scorpius gets his password from one of the Prefects before running over to me, hand already digging in his pocket. I grab my password from Albus, lace my fingers with his, and we slip off into the shadows of the castle, making our way outside.  
  
‘I hate that we’re in different houses,’ Scorpius says some time later as we’re sucking on our cigarettes by the lake, feet just lightly under the edge of the water.  
  
‘We should’ve been goody-two-shoes last year so we coulda gotten head together.’  
  
‘That would’ve been amazing,’ Scorpius sighs, looking over at me briefly before turning his gaze back to the sky and falling onto the grass.  
  
I just nod and fall next to him, closing my eyes…  
  
\--  
  
 _One month later.  
October 4th._  
  
  
  
I skip downstairs early Thursday morning, bag swinging on my shoulder, to find Albus sticking up a notice on the board.  
  
‘Ooh, what’s Al doing in the common room? Sneaky, sneaky,’ I tease, draping an arm around his shoulder as he finishes.  
  
‘I’m allowed in the common room, Rosie, so don’t even start,’ he retorts, bumping his hip against mine before walking off.  
  
‘Quidditch try-outs are  _Saturday_? Wow, way to inform the Captains.’  
  
‘You didn’t know?’ Albus queries, glancing over at me as I move out of the way for an anxious first year to sign the list. We’re look for three positions: chaser, beater, and keeper; should be fun.  
  
‘I might have been told, but you never know with me.’  
  
‘You weren’t told because I had no idea they were then. Do we all have to be there?’ Claire asks as she hurries down the rest of the stairs.  
  
‘Yeah. If you see anyone, make sure you tell them to be at the Pitch by eleven o’clock Saturday morning.’  
  
‘Will do. Even though try-outs are at twelve?’ she adds, glancing at the notice.  
  
‘Right on.’  
  
Claire waves after me as I trudge out of the common room, check my watch, and look down the hall. Ten minutes pass of me leaning against the brick wall before Scorpius suddenly appears a whole flight up, nearly sprinting.  
  
‘You’re late!’ I call up to him, he groaning in protest.  
  
‘I forgot to wake up!’ he shouts back, jumping through two steps at a time.  
  
I roll my eyes as he reaches me, not anywhere near out of breath, and grinning.  
  
‘You and your ability to run,’ I tease, punching his shoulder before walking off.  
  
He hurries after me, lacing his fingers within mine as he reaches me.  
  
‘So, did you see the notice?’  
  
‘I did indeed. We’re gonna kick your ass this year.’  
  
‘Not a fat chance,’ he shoots back, grinning down at me.  
  
‘ _You_ , my friend, are  _never_  going to beat the undeniable greatness that is Gryffindor.  
  
He just laughs like bells, shaking his mane of hair.  
  
‘You’re getting me wet!’ I shriek, jumping away.  
  
He shakes his wet hair again, directing it at me, so I run off laughing, he right on my heels. He catches me around the waist just as I’m going to jump onto the main staircase, we falling into the banister. I manage to catch my breath as he holds me tight against him, leaning slightly over the railing.  
  
‘We should go,’ I murmur, starting to move.  
  
‘Should we?’  
  
His face is inches from mine and I completely freak.  
  
‘Rose!’ he screeches as I nearly fall down the stairs, swing around the last step, and run in the opposite direction of the Great Hall, not stopping until I can’t hear him or his ghost footsteps anymore…


End file.
